Undertale: Undertale
by flaming-couches
Summary: Sans, while browsing the Steam library, discovers a game called Undertale and decides to play it. When Frisk finds him, he's not happy. (T for potential cursing. Hope you enjoy!)


**So this particular story actually takes to the actual canon Sans which everyone seems to misinterpret: He actually doesn't remember the resets, but based on the actions and behavior of Frisk he can determine they are making them. He also does know they exist beforehand because of studies and observations. All of this information is wiped to a clean slate on a true reset.**

 **Also, unlike my other story, Frisk is female here. Thought I'd throw it out there before we get going.**

 **Anyways, enough talk. Enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sans lightly shut the door behind him, plopping carelessly into the office chair in his room as he scooted himself over to his desk using his magic. Cracking his skeletal fingers, he powered up his fairly-new computer and began to browse through it, idly looking for something of interest.

A few years ago, he and countless other monsters had been contained in the depths of the mountainous region known as Mount Ebott. Unexpectedly, over the course of a few days, a human child had fallen from the above world, befriended everyone despite malicious intent to slay them for their soul, and somehow set the entire race free. To be honest, Sans hadn't been expecting his own kids(Assuming he planned to have any, which presently he didn't) to see the surface - much less himself - and monsters lived a long, long time.

Once they had introduced themselves to the humans, things started off a little rough, but somehow Frisk and her determination had pulled them through and gotten them on good terms. The monsters settled in a small town at the foot of the mountain, and slowly immigrated into the human world.

Sans personally had remained in their foothold at the base, rather than pursuing adventure. He had ventured into the city once with his brother, Papyrus, not too long after everything had been sorted out. Wandering through the streets proved stressful on his abilities, as almost every human he CHECKed had at least a LOVE of 2 or 3, even if a further investigation stated that they hadn't killed anyone.

As much fun and excitement as his brother had been having, it took a lot of patience to refrain himself from teleporting them back home right then and there.

So… Yeah. After that trip, He typically remained in their small village and ordered things online when he needed to tap into their world.

But he had to admit, with all their problems, humans certainly had a lot to say for themselves. Even though they had adopted some of their ingenuities underground, the newly-freed monsters quickly discovered that they were a few decades behind on technology. It took some time for Sans to comprehend all the new gadgetry that he occasionally found before him, but once he had gotten the gist of it, he didn't mind tapping into the occasional song or game online when he wasn't cracking puns at his brother.

And such was what he was doing now, as he browsed the Steam store for a new game to play. The other games he had purchased were alright, but he was feeling like trying something a bit different. Something… New.

As he scrolled down the list of games, his eye caught on one that appeared to be rising in popularity. Undertale… Hmm. That intrigued him. He clicked on it to investigate further.

….

Well, it looked interesting enough to try. And… Familiar, too, for some reason. He purchased it, downloaded it, launched it up.

*Long ago, two races ruled the earth: Humans and monsters.*

Sans raised his eyebrows. This seemed all too coincidental so far, with the title, and those first words. Surely it couldn't…?

*One day, war broke out between the two races.*

He smirked, leaning back a little. So it was. Let's see how accurately it states the old events, shall we?

*After a long battle, the humans were victorious.*

*They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.*

*Many years later…*

*Mount Ebott, 201X*

Wait, 201X? ...That… Wasn't that the year that Chara entered the underground?

*Legends say those who climb the mountain never return.*

…

…

…

UNDERTALE

Sans noticed the red heart in the logo. ...was this different from what he thought it was going to be? He had no clue at the moment.

*Name the fallen human.*

...oh? He finally had gotten to a starting point? Well, then… Let's just name the human Sans.

*nope.*

What? How could he not use his own name?

Suddenly, his eyes widened. That red heart… He went back and typed in Chara. ...maybe this was their story? He doubted it, but maybe someone managed to gather more information on the fallen child than he.

*The true name.*

...Hmm. That had to mean something. Sans hit yes, and the screen faded to white.

The character on the flower bed was easy to recognize, but not who he expected. He became more and more confused as he guided the recreation of Frisk down a path towards a door. Emerging through the door, he looked up at the top of the screen and saw the one thing he thought he'd never see again.

*Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!

Sans physically cringed. The voice sound effect for Flowey sounded so _innocent..._ it was disgusting knowing what he had actually done. Despite this, he progressed through the dialogue, his magic debating whether he wanted to vomit or not.

*Ready? Here we go!

The world blinked to black, and a red soul in a box appeared before them. Flowey could be seen above it.

*See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!

 _No shit, Sherlock,_ Sans thought as he tinkered with the controls. Flowey was starting this game off with him being uneasy, and he didn't like it.

*Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!

...And LOVE stands for Level Of ViolencE. Go figure he'd try to trick someone so simply like that. Why did he expect anything less?

...Wait. Is this… Is this what Frisk encountered on her first journey through the underground? That's not a good sign.

*Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… _friendliness pellets._

Sans rolled his eyes, permanent grin growing. Yeah, _right. Friendliness pellets._ Hah. Let's see how he reacts if we dodge them.

*Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!

Sans swiftly moved out of their way, and immediately noticed the pitch of the music drop slightly. His grin became larger, as Flowey's became irritated.

*Hey, buddy. You missed them. Let's try again, okay?

Sans once again moved the soul away from the "pellets." Once again, the pitch dropped, and Flowey's eyebrows furrowed, his smile turning into a frown.

*Is this a joke? Are you braindead? Run. Into. The. BULLETS."

Flowey suddenly looked over at the text box, and BULLETS switched to friendliness pellets as a third wave came upon him. Hah, clever use of mechanics. Flowey's grin became demonic, as the music slowed, and the pitch dropped completely.

*You know what's going on here, don't you? You just want to see me SUFFER.

Sans sat back a little, surprised at the statement. The former was true indeed, but he had no idea the game was going to call him out on it. Whoever made this thought of everything.

 ***DIE.**

...Well, shoot. Flowey had surrounded him with pellets, which were now closing in on their target. Guess he was gonna have to start from the top.

Suddenly, they vanished, and Flowey looked confused, before a fireball appeared from the right and smacked him away. ...Who could that be?

*What a terrible creature, injuring such a poor, innocent youth…

Wait, WHAT?! _Toriel_ found them down here?

...wait, of course. That'd be obvious, he had discovered they had inhabited the ruins for a long time before Frisk came along. That was nothing particularly new to him.

*Do not be afraid, my child. I am **Toriel,** caretaker of the **RUINS.** I check through here everyday to see if a human has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.

...So this was Frisk's tale, then. But… why did it seem that Chara had been the main character at the beginning? Not to mention it still popped up in the bottom corner during the battle with Flowey.

...He'd have to investigate this further, but for now, he progressed.

This new game certainly intrigued him.

* * *

 **Aaand, that's a wrap. I probably won't prioritize this story for the moment, as I'm working to finish up Defiance. (If you wanna go take a look at it, check my profile.) I have a few plans for this story as well, but I don't really know where I plan to go with it. Like Defiance, it's another idea I thought was novel and I thought I'd write a story about it. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **In the meantime, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
